Yo-kai Wild Boy
Yo-kai Wild boy takes place in an alternate universe where Nathan was raised by 3 female Yo-kai Mindfox, Lightningfox, and Beauti-Fawx after his parents were killed in a car accident when he was a new born baby. Plot The Adams Lily and Aaron were taking their newborn son Nathan home with them after Lily had given birth to him at the hospital. But suddenly the black haired woman named Jessica wasn't paying attention and she crashed her car into Lily and Aaron's car killing them both. But Baby Nathan survived without a scratch. Jessica sees Lily and Aaron dead in horror. Not wanting to take the blame and getting arrested, She took the baby boy with her, and drove off with her damaged car. Driving 400 miles outside of Springdale, she stops at a forest and places baby Nathan in front of a tree in a forest. Then she ran back to her car, and left him all alone in the forest to perish. But fortunately for Nathan, he was discovered by a Rank-S Psychic-Attribute Yo-kai known as Mindfox, along with her friends Lightningfox a Rank-S Lightning Attribute Yo-kai, and Beauty-Fawx a Restoration-Attribute Rank-S Rare Yo-kai in a shock. Mindfox predicted this would happened. They see the baby human boy crying, but Mindfox uses her psychic powers that allow the baby boy Nathan to see Yo-kai permanently. Then he stops crying, and sees them in a surprise. Although he is human, nether Mindfox, Lightningfox, and Beauty-Fawx could ignore the helpless infant. So they decided to take Nathan in and raises him as their own son. They take him back to their den and promises their new son Nate that they'll never let anything bad happened to him. Years halved passed, Nathan now 7 years old (Rather than 11 years old in this timeline) naked all the time, and with his long brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks and a large amount of hair sticks down at his lower back. Nathan enjoys playing in the forest with his toys and his adopted mothers, His adopted mother Mindfox educates Nathan, and he has been well feed with fruits and vegetables. During the winter, his adopted mothers kees him warm with their fur and 9 of their tails. But in the summe time, Nathan enjoys swimming in the lake with a waterfall along with his adopted mothers. One day a Sprindgale Elementary school bus arrives at the fores , there the 1-year- old students of Springdale Elementary Such as Barnaby (Bear), Edward (Eddie), Katie (Whom possess the Yo-kai Watch instead of Nathan), and the other students along with their teacher Joe Johnson as their guide to explore the forest and not to get lost. On the other side of the forest, Nathan was playing with his toy jet plane (which is an F-15 fighter jet). Then he went on the other side where Katie and her Yo-kai Whipser, and Jibanyan and the other students Bear, Eddie, Sarah, Daniel, Mark, Alex, and Chelsea were hiking around. Nathan drops his toy jet sees the students and hides behind the tree, then he crawled towards the bushes and peeks out at them. Suddenly Katie along with the others sees Natha . Nate stands up while behind the bushes without the students knowing that he's naked. Katie asked Nate who he i, tean he answered his name to her and the others. Then Nate asks the students what they are doing in the forest. Andy says that they're on a field trip, Then Sarah asked Nate what he's doing here, Nate answers that he lives here and the forest is his home. While Katie and the others are confused, Eddie asked Nathan to come out, Nate comes out revealing himself naked to the students making them shocked and horrified. Nate asked them what is wrong, then their teacher Joe Johnson shows up and asks his students what is wrong, and he sees Nathan naked in a state of shock. Then Joe asked who he is, and why he's naked, Nate answered his name to Joe and he tells them that he lives here with his 3 mamas. Joe believes that Nate is confused, and tells him to come with him and he'll help him, but Nate ran away making Joe chasing after him. Nathan ran as fast as he could, but Joe continues to chase after him and shouts to wait and that he won't hurt him. But Mindfox shows up out of nowhere, rgabs her adopted son, and disappears leaving Joe Johnson without a trace. Back at the den Nathan and Mindfox tels Beauty-Fawx and Lightning Fox that there was a man chasing Nate. Distraught, Lightningfox conjures up a powerful thunderstorm thas sends Joe, along with his students fleeing. Katie finds Nate's toy plan, and takes it with her. They went back on the bus and goes back to Sprigndale. Nate thanks his adopted mother Lightningfox and hugs her. Lightningfox calms the thunderstorm down, so Nate can shower in the rain while playing. Back at Springdale at the Forster residents, Katie tells her parents Rebecca and Jason that she and her friends saw a naked boy out in the forest. And she tells them that he lives there. Stunned, Both Rebecca and her husband Jason asked Katie if he hurt her, she answered no but they decides to call the police about this. Later Katie and her Yo-kai friends Whisper and Jibanyan about Nate while holding his toy jet she found. Whisper stated that they need to get to the bottom of this, and they need to find the boy Nate.A fFew days later 2 Yo-kai have emerged one whm was Lily Adams when she was alive, but she is a Rank-X Steel Attribute Yo-kai known as Motor Gal with extra long black hair, black leather jacket with flames on the back and 2 exhaust pipes on each of her shoulder, and with Blue metallic Gauntlets. She wears sunglasses, black jean pints, and black boots with 2 exhaust pipes anda wheel on each side of her pair of boots. And one who was Aaron, is now a Rank-S Fire Attribute Yo-kai known as Captain Blaze with long Red and yellow spiky hair sticking down on his upper back. He wears a white suit with red flames on it, while wearing pairs of red gloves and boots. They've been awoken after their tragic death from a car accident 7 years ago, and they realizs that they've become Yo-kai. But Motor Gal remembers the tragedy of what happened to them and how they lost their ne born son. Motor Gal detects the exhausted from the back haired woman's car, and then she traces it while Captain Blaze follows her. Then suddenly Mindfox senses that Nathan's parents halved returned as Yo-kai and they've gone in search for their lost son while she sits on a rock and meditates. Later in the forest, Nathan plays with his action figures in the deeper forest. Motor Gal and Captain Blaze arrivs at the forest where the black hair woman left their baby boy at. She and Captain Blaze spreads out and find their son beveling that he's still alive. Meanwhil,e Nate continues to play with his action figures, but Jessica, the blac- haired woman whm as returned to the forest but she's not alone. She has wicked tribe Yo-kai Loiter, Unfairy, Unkaind, Unpleasan , and Unkeen. Jessica had been consumed by darkness. They watch Nate nude and playing with his toys while they hide behind the bushes without Nate noticing. Suddenly Motor Gal appears out of nowhere and sees Nathan nude and playing. Nate see her and they stared at each other. Then Jessica sees her with Nate, and she figured out that it was the woman that she accidentally killed along with her husband. Motor Gal recognizes Nathan and smiles at him saying. "It's you." Nervous, Nathan runs away from her making Motor Girl chase after him. Nathan cries out his adopted mothers, making Mindfox, Lightningfox, and Beauty-Fawx appear before him. Nate tells his adopted mothers that there's a strange Yo-kai chasing him. Mindfox calms him down while hugs him,and tells him that she knows and that she won't hurt him. Motor Gal arrives and sees her lost son Nathan with 3 other Yo-kai Mindfox, Lightningfox, and Beauty-Fawx. Nathan hides behind Lightningfox scared of Motor Gal. Ligtningfox questions Motor Gal, Then Motor Gal explains them that her name was Lily Adams and she was the mother of Nathan when he was born. Mindfox states that Motor Gal speaks the truth, Confused Nathan asked his adopted mother Mindfox what she's talking about. Then Mindfox shows Nathan the truth in his mind about when he was born to Lily and how his parents died, and that she and Lightningfox, and Beauty-Fawx took him in and raised him as their own son. Nathan now knows the truth about what happened. Captain Blaze arrives and he sees Nathan, then he recognizes him when he was a baby and he starts to hug him while crying and saying. "It's you. After all these 7 years, it's you." Nathan realizes that Motor Gal and Captain Blaze were his real parents before they were killed in a car accident 7 years ago when he was born. Later the police arrives to the forest along with Joe Johnson, the Bernsteins, the Archers, and the Forsters with their daughter Katie in order to find the naked boy Nate. They spread out and look for him, but Katie and her mother Rebecca stays behind. But Katie sends out Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, and Manjimutt to find Nate. Meanwhil,e at the den, Lightningfox, Mindfox, and Beauty-Fawx started to have a conversation with Nate's real parents Motor Gal and Captain Blaze, while Nate plays with his toys. Motor Gal Convinces them that their lost son Nathan must to Springdale. But Beauty-Fawx believes that Nathan would be heartbroken if they force him to leave the forest. But Captain Blaze tells them that Nathan does not belong in the wild, and he must go to Springdale where he can wear clothing, go to school, and live like a human being. Mindfox agrees, and she tells Nathan that they must leave the forest. Nathan asked his adopted mother why then she answers that Sprindale is a place where it will serve as a sanctuary for him. Distraught, Nathan runs away not wanting to leave his home. However Jessica and the wicked Yo-kai Loiter, Unfairy, Unkaind, Untidy, Unpleasant, and Unkeen. sets a trap for Nate. But Mindfox pushed Nathan out of the way and destroys the trap, she orders Jessica and the wicked Yo-kai to come out and they did. Motor Gal, Captain Blaze, Beauty-Fawx, and Lightningfox catches up to Nathan and Mindfox. They see Jessica along with the wicked Yo-kai, Motor Gal and Captain Blaze remembers Jessica when they were once Lily and Aaron Adams when they where humans. Jessica went in a state of shock, but she pulls out her pistol at all of them. Mindfox orders Nathan to get behind them, Jessica starts a conversation with Motor Gal, and Captain Blaze about what she had done 7 years ago. Suddenly Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, and Manjimutt appears out of nowhere and hits Jessica. Jibanyan grabs her gun and they give her and the wicked Yo-kai an angry stare making Nathan, Captain Blaze, Motor Gal, Mindfox, Beauty-Fawx, and Lightningfox surprise. Jessica went into shock, but she orders her wicked Yo-kai to attack. Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, and Manjimutt teams up with Motor Gal, Captain Blaze, Mindfox, Beauty-Fawx, and Lightningfox. They fought valiantly, then they combine their powers to defeat the wicked tribe Yo-kai Loiter, Unfairy, Unkaind, Unpleasant , and Unkeen making Jessica defenseless and afraid. Jessica makes a run for i , but Motor Gal stops her, and punchrs her in the face making 4 of her teeth fall out and her nose bleeding. Later the police arrives along with Joe Johnson, the Bernsteins, the Archers, and Jason finds Nathan and Jessica with her gun in a shock. Nathan sees them in a state of fear, They realizes that Nate is confused and he needs help. Mindfox calms Nate don, and tells him that they won't hurt him. Nate walks towards them then Jason covers Nate up with a blanket. The police arrets Jessica for what she had done. Jason tells Nate to come with them and they'll help him. Nate Hesitates to leaves the forest, but Mindfox tells them that she along with Lightningfox and Beauty-Fawx will go with him and that they'll grab his toys. At the Forster residents Rebecca gives Nate a haircut to make his hair short. Then she and her husband giveshim a bath, and then they've found him some new pair of clothse for him to wear. Katie gives Nate back his toy jet plane, then he hugs Katie and thanks hto er for that. He thanks Whisper, Jibanyan and the others for saving him. Later at counseling, the couples known as the Smiths decides to adopt Nathan as their own son. Their 16 -year-ld teenage son Zed always wanted a brother. The Smiths Gwen and Terry takes Nathan to his new home. There they introduce him to their son Zed, Zed introduces himself to Nate. Then Terry tells Nate that he will be homeschooled for a while, later that night Nate and his real parents Motor Gal and Captain Blaze hugs their lost son Nathan and they say goodbye to him for a while and promises him that they'll see him again soo. As they head out to fight crime, Nate's adopted mothers mindfox, Lightningfox, and Beauty-Fawx tucks Nate in and they sleep with him. Even though Nate misses his old home the forest, they miss the forest also but Mindfox tells him that he will be way happier here than the forest. Nathan agrees and goes to sleep with his adopted mothers knowing that he will be happier with his new life in Springdale. Characters Humans Nathan Smith Katie Forster Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Edward Archer (Eddie) Andy Sarah Alex Daniel Mark Chelsea Joe Johnson Gwen Smith (Debut) Terry Smith (Debut) Zed Smith Debut) Mr. Bernstein Mrs.Bernstein Mr.Archer Mrs.Archer Police Officers Jessica (Debut) Yo-kai Mindfox (Debut) Lightningfox (Debut) Beauty-Fawx (Debut) Motor Gal (Debut) Captain Blaze (Debut) Whisper Jibanyan Komasan Komajiro Manjimutt Loiter Unfairy Unkaind Unpleasant Unkeen Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Yo-kai Wild Boy